


Fantasies

by elirwen



Series: Buckle 'verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are pining for each other and totally oblivious. But they can still fantasize about sexing the other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal almost four years ago. Edited and reposted.

They’re camped in the living room of their flat once again, enjoying the traditional Friday movie night. 'They' meaning him, his flatmates Gwen and Morgana, their boyfriends Lance and Leon and Morgana's brother Arthur.

It’s nearing midnight, all the pizza boxes are lying around empty and another episode of Doctor Who is just ending on the screen. Lance and Gwen are huddled close in one of the armchairs. Morgana is seated in another with Leon slouched on the floor right next to it with her hand carding through his hair. Merlin and Arthur are left to share a small sofa. 

Arthur had a busy week, Uther working him to the bone, so he is leaning more and more into Merlin's side until they’re pressed together from thigh to shoulder, making Merlin's skin tingle pleasantly. Another few minutes and Arthur starts to nod off. His head settles on Merlin’s shoulder and he slumps against Merlin even more.

Merlin tries to concentrate on the last minutes of the episode, his whole body tense, but Arthur is too big a distraction, so he just enjoys the weight of Arthur's body against his.

As ending titles start rolling on the screen, Arthur shifts even closer to Merlin and lays his hand over Merlin's thigh. Merlin almost forgets how to breathe but soon relaxes into the touch and turns his head a bit to watch Arthur's peaceful expression. He looks utterly adorable. Merlin resists the urge to push the strand of hair from Arthur's face and looks around the room.

Morgana is watching them, clearly amused, and Gwen draws a heart in the air and looks at them like they are a pair of cute little kittens. Merlin glares at them both and fixes his eyes on the screen.

 

* * *

 

They’re in the middle of another episode when Arthur moves again, wrapping his arm around Merlin's middle and pressing his face into the crook of Merlin's neck, mumbling something in his sleep. Merlin's mind screams 'oh god, oh god, what am I going to do?' while he stares blankly ahead and only thing that saves him from complete mental shutdown is Arthur jerking awake and hastily untangling himself from Merlin when he realizes where his limbs ended in his slumber.

“Sorry... I...” Arthur fails to create a sentence. 

“It's alright,” Merlin says with a nervous chuckle. 

“I think Arthur though you were his pillow,” Morgana says. “He always hugs it tightly to himself when he sleeps. They have a very unique relationship.”

“Morgana...” Arthur says, warning in his tone.

“When he was thirteen I found him kissing the said pillow very passionately.”

Arthur buries his face in his palms.

“You promised never to tell anyone.”

“I had my fingers crossed when promising,” she says, sticking out her tongue at him when he glares at her.

“And a year after-”

“Don't!”Arthur growls, turning a very interesting shade of red.

“I found him with his pants around his knees, humping the pillow,” she finishes.

“I hate you,” Arthur mumbles with his face pressed into the cushion of the sofa.

Merlin stares at Morgana, already knowing he won't be able to get the image she instilled in his mind out, no matter how much he'd try. Not that he would try very hard. But he sees her taking another breath and he can’t let her embarrass Arthur even more.

He shakes his head, mouthing “stop” at her. She grins at him, but doesn’t say a word. 

The awkward silence is disturbed only by Doctor's voice coming from the speakers of the TV.

Arthur composes himself and gets to his feet.

“I should be going,” he says, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Gwen jumps up from Lance's lap.

“You can stay in the guest room. It's always ready for you. And you can have shower. If you want one that is,” she says.

“Thanks, but-” Arthur says but Merlin doesn't let him finish.

“You should stay. You had a rough week, you're obviously exhausted and it would be another hour before you'd get to your flat.”

Gwen disappears into the spare room and emerges with a pair of sleep pants which Arthur left there for occasions like this and a towel, hopeful expression on her face.

“So, will you stay?” she asks.

“Alright, I will,” Arthur says and takes the bundle from Gwen's hands, thanking her and retreating into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Merlin brings new drinks from the fridge and some crisps and lies back on the sofa. Few minutes later, Arthur emerges from the bathroom, bare-chested, flushed from the heat, water running down his torso. He dries his hair with a towel, muscles flexing under his skin. Merlin's mouth goes dry. He feels his blood running south and pulls a blanket over his lap quickly to make sure nothing can be seen.

“Good night, you all,” Arthur says. “But not to you, bitch!” he points at Morgana. 

“Sweet dreams to you too, brother dearest,” she says with a smirk.

Merlin watches Arthur entering the guest room and forces himself to stay for a few more minutes before excusing himself and dashing to his own room.

 

* * *

 

He starts shedding his clothes the moment his door fall shut so when he reaches his bed, he’s already naked. He flops on his back, wraps a hand around his half hard cock and strokes teasingly. 

Closing his eyes, he brings back the image of Arthur from mere minutes ago and lets his imagination run free.

_Arthur climbs on the bed and runs his hands over Merlin's belly and thighs. He kisses his way from Merlin's throat to his cock and licks the slit. He rolls Merlin’s balls in his hand and plants open-mouthed kisses along the shaft before sucking the head in and taking him in deeper._

Merlin groans and rolls over, the fantasy changing.

_Arthur is lying on his front, his hips moving up and down, getting friction from the pillow under him. Merlin pins him down and covers him by his body, his cock sliding over Arthur's hole. He pushed in, careful not to hurt him, and starts thrusting at a slow pace._

Merlin is rubbing against the sheets, hands clenched in the pillow above his head.

_Arthur is moaning under him, bucking up to meet Merlin’s movements every time Merlin’s cock brushes over his prostate. Few more hard, precisely aimed thrusts and Arthur comes with a cry._

Merlin's orgasm hits him while the scene of Arthur's pleasure plays in his mind. He moans quietly, shivering through the aftershocks and, without energy to clean himself up, pulls the blanket over himself, promptly falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Arthur takes his time in the shower. In fact, he doesn't want to ever emerge from it. Why did Morgana have to tell the stories? And with Merlin in the same room. She’s always telling him to finally man up and ask Merlin out, claiming that Merlin is crushing on him hard. But how can he ever look the other man in the eyes now?

He finally gets out of the shower, dries himself roughly and pulls on his sleep pants. He escapes the steam-filled room with his hair still dripping wet, drying them in the living room. He notices Merlin staring at him intently and the way he pulls blanket over his lap. Could it be Morgana has been right this time?

He stacks the thought to the back of his mind, too tired to give it his best. 

“Good night, you all,” he says and turns to Morgana. “But not to you, bitch!” he points a finger at her.

Morgana's “Sweet dreams to you too, brother dearest,” follows him as he disappears into the guest room. He has a feeling there’s a hidden meaning in those words.

 

* * *

 

Arthur finds his bag next to the bed and smiles to himself. Gwen is such a sweetheart. He opens it and searches for a packet of lube, then rummages through the bedside drawer for tissues. He tosses both on the bed and locks the door before settling on the mattress.

He strips out of his sleep pants and tears open the packet of lube, spreading half of its contents over his right hand. Tugging at his cock, he indulges himself in his favourite fantasy.

_Merlin's hand is sliding over his shaft in steady rhythm. He is caressing Arthur's buttocks, touching his hole and licking it lightly._

Arthur adds more lube on his fingers, spreads his legs wide and leads the slick fingers towards his opening.

_Merlin pushes one of his fingers in. He wriggles it a bit and starts moving in and out, adding a twist every once in a while. He adds another finger, his left hand still working Arthur's cock._

_“I want you, Arthur,” Merlin breathes out._

_“Oh god, yes! Take me,” Arthur pants._

_Merlin pulls his fingers out of Arthur and rolls him on his side, spooning him from behind._

Arthur mirrors the actions of his fantasy self and slides his fingers back in, trying to go deeper.

_Merlin burrows himself in Arthur, filling him perfectly, and sets a slow and careful pace at first, going faster after hearing Arthur's grunts of pleasure._

Arthur is close. He pulls his fingers out, reaches for the tissues and rolls onto his back, speeding up his hand.

_Merlin moans as he comes. He wraps his fingers around Arthur's cock and strokes him with short, quick tugs._

_“I love you,” he whispers into Arthur's ear._

Arthur comes hard, moaning Merlin's name. He doesn't catch all of his cum in the tissue, so he uses another one to wipe the rest from his stomach.

Exhaustion is pulling him under. He manages to drag his sleep pants back on, burrows himself under the blanket and hugs a pillow to his chest, murmuring, “I love you too, Merlin,” before falling asleep.


End file.
